The present invention is directed to a hamper in which articles of clothing, stored for subsequent laundering, are placed in a bag supported by a stand.
Hampers are well-known. Typically, a hamper contains a storage chamber where the dirty and soiled articles of clothing are stored for laundering at a later date, which storage chamber typically is made of hard, non-flexible materials, and closed at the top by a pivotal lid, which allows selective access to the storage chamber, while preventing an unsightly appearance caused by the dirty clothing, as well as preventing the spreading of malodorous smells. When it comes time to launder the articles of clothing stored in the storage chamber, it has been necessary to first transfer the soiled and dirty, and at times malodorous, items to a secondary transfer bag or basket, which is then carried to the laundry room, or the like, where the soiled and dirty clothing articles are placed in a washing machine for cleaning. Thus, this intermediate step of transferring the articles is not only time-consuming, but can also offtimes be unpleasant. Further, since the hamper itself is stationary and generally clumsy, and since the interior of the storage chamber is not easily accessible for cleaning, conventional hampers can often become sources of unpleasant odors even without the emplacement of soiled and dirty articles of clothing in them.
An example of a removably-mounted hamper bag is disclosed in commonly-assigned applicaton Ser. No. 657,759, filed Oct. 4, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,154.